Children
by Ryu1417
Summary: Ninguno de los dos imagino que ser padres sería tan complicado. Serie de one-shots. Menciones de The Gray Garden y Wadanohara and the great blue sea.
1. Preocupaciones

**Disclaimer:** _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

* * *

 **1.- Preocupaciones.**

Todo aquello ponía a Nega de los nervios.

Cuando su ahora esposa llego con la noticia de que iban a ser padres, se sintió el ser mas feliz y afortunado del mundo. Tener un hijo con la persona que amaba, debía ser una de las mejores cosas que le pasaban en la vida; mas un par de segundos después, aquella inmensa alegría se vio opacada cuando millones de malos pensamientos asaltaron su mente.

¿Humano? ¿Mogeko? ¿Híbrido? ¿Qué se supone que seria ese niño? Que fuera la segunda opción era lo que mas le preocupaba, ya que seria una muerte segura para la de ojos negros. La simple idea de perderla, lo aterraba. Mas, afortunadamente, ya habían pasado bastantes meses para que fuera un mogeko, pero aun eran demasiado pocos para determinar si seria híbrido o humano. Tenia mas posibilidad la primera.

Después estaba el hecho de que él, por su forma y tamaño ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder cuidar de un bebé? La criatura seria algo grande para él, con duras penas encontraría una manera para poder cargarlo. Y para empeorar la situación, los doctores de las aldeas por las que pasaban, y hasta la misma Yonaka, tenían la sospecha de que era mas de una criatura las que ella cargaba en su vientre, y varias pruebas y análisis lo confirmaron.

Serian dos. Gemelos, gemelas o mellizos; ahora eran dos bebes que tendrían que cuidar. El pobre por poco se desmaya cuando se enteró.

Y por último estaba el hecho del rey. Durante esos años, él y Yonaka habían logrado esconderse bien de este, pero con dos niños la cosa iba a complicarse bastante. En cuanto el rey se enterará de la existencia de aquel par de creaturas, movería hasta los infiernos para lograr encontrarlos y decapitarlos, incluso no dudaba que ya hasta estuviera enterado del embarazo de la pelinegra.

Se la pasaba pensando en todo aquello, y cada día que pasaba, le angustiaba cada vez más y más.

Escucho un fuerte sonido que lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

A la joven pelinegra, que se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquella posada, se le había caído la cobijita, que estaba a medio tejer, y era para los futuros miembros de aquella familia.

Yonaka realmente estaba emocionada por la llegada de los pequeños. Claro que debes en cuando llegaban a su mente las preocupaciones de ser madre, más estas se veían opacadas cuando imaginaba los ojitos de sus hijos reflejados en los suyos.

El mogeko bajo la katana, y rápidamente fue a recoger aquel tejido para que la de ojos negros no tuviera que levantarse.

—Gracias… —menciono la pelinegra agarrando el tejido.

La joven extendió lo poco que llevaba de la cobija sobre su vientre.

—Soy bastante mala para esto— menciono la ojinegra, para después reír con algo de pena. Tejer no era su especialidad.

—Yo creo que va quedando bonito— opino el ex guardián del VII piso.

Ella solo suspiro para después dejar a un lado el tejido. Ya se había cansado, más cierta sensación en su vientre la hizo voltear rápidamente y colocar las manos sobre este.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto el mogeko verde con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

La pelinegra estuvo un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que, por fin, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de esta.

—Se están moviendo— respondió ella acariciando su vientre, para después voltear a ver a su marido— ¡Ven! ¡Acércate!

Nega se subió de un salto a la cama y se sento junto a la joven, la cual rápidamente lo agarro de una de sus patas, para así colocarla sobre su vientre.

Era una sensación indescriptible. Sentía como si sus hijos trataran de tocarlo, como si trataran de decirle algo. Era un momento tan tierno y bonito, que, aunque sea por un solo instante, al mogeko se le olvidaron todas aquellas preocupaciones y vio el lado positivo.

Nega miro a su esposa, la cual tenia una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasará lo que pasara iban a enfrentarlo juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es el primer fic que publico por aquí, así que pus no se :v**

 **Tratare de actualizar seguido, aunque no prometo nada :3**


	2. Refugio

**Disclaimer:** _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

* * *

 **2.- Refugio.**

Era bastante relajante escuchar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza las paredes de aquella cabaña y los truenos que se alcanzaban a escuchar a la distancia.

Yonaka preparaba algo de té con leche en la pequeña cocina que había en esa cabaña que habían rentado para pasar un par de noches. Mientras el mogeko, el cual había sido vencido por el sueño, y ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de aquel cuarto. La joven se encargó de taparlo con la cobijita morada con la que ella últimamente se estaba tapando.

La pelinegra miraba a su esposo con ternura, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, para después pararse junto a una de las ventanas para ver la lluvia. Pero a los pocos minutos, la pobre tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama, pues su espalda ya le dolía bástate por el peso extra que le hacían los niños, y el recordar que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano para caminar hasta la siguiente aldea, hacía que le doliera más.

Yonaka no podía moverse mucho, lo cual era un problema, ya que ella y el mogeko necesitaban moverse de un lugar a otro constantemente. Pero afortunadamente, durante esos meses, de alguna forma, siempre encontraban la manera de como arreglárselas para que ella no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

Debía admitir que aquello de estar embarazada llagaba a ser algo complicado, doloroso y cansado. Pero valía la pena, pues era una cosa bastante agradable sentir como un par de criaturitas se forman dentro de ella.

Se dieron cuenta de que iban a ser padres cuando casi inmediatamente, la joven empezó con sus muy constantes y fuertes mareos, al igual que náuseas y uno que otro desmayo. Aquellos síntomas tan inmediatos y constantes también eran señal de que era más de un niño los que cargaba en su vientre.

La verdad, al principio, Nega no creía que fuera eso. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que un mogeko lograra embarazar a una humana? Bueno, al poco tiempo se enterarían de que si había una gran probabilidad.

Tal vez Yonaka podría ser la primera humana en tener un hijo con un mogeko que no abusó sexualmente de ella. Pero no era el primer ser que lograba quedarse embarazada de uno de estos. Ya había algunas ángeles y demonios que habían tenido hijos con los mogekos defectuosos que vagaban por las aldeas. No era algo muy común, pero si había varios casos.

Ella si creía, o más bien deseaba que estuviera embarazada. Cuando la pelinegra era más joven, dentro de su plan de vida si estaba el hecho de ser madre, más cuando fue todo lo de su relación con Shinya, e incluso cuando empezó su relación con aquel mogeko, aquella idea de ser madre paso a convertirse en una muy imposible fantasía.

Realmente la joven, como cualquiera, no sabía nada de cómo ser madre, y mucho menos de ser madre de un niño, del cual el padre no era humano. Por más que se lo explicaban, no podía entenderlo.

Hasta que, por fin, una enfermera, la cual tenía alas y aureola de ángel, fue la que mejor pudo hacerle entender aquel tema. Ésta le había explicado que debia guardar bastante reposo y tener de más cuidados específicos si quería que los niños nacieran por parto natural —lo cual sorprendió un poco a la pelinegra, ya que, como la mayoría, pensaba que el par de pequeños solo podían nacer por cesaría—. Una cesaría traería bastantes complicaciones, primero por el hecho de que aquel mundo, a diferencia del suyo, no estaba muy desarrollado tecnológicamente en ese ámbito. Y aquello lo demostraba el hecho de que no podría saber el sexo de sus bebes hasta el día del parto, y que cada una de sus revisiones era con herramientas medicas bastante básicas y algo antiguas. Era como si estuvieran a principios del siglo XX. Después estaba lo de que, por el mismo hecho de que la pelinegra y el mogeko especial necesitaban moverse constantemente, si era parto natural, la recuperación sería más rápida, y tal vez, en menos de veinticuatro horas —incluso hasta menos de doce— de haber dado a luz, ella, Nega, y los niños, podrían ya estar huyendo a la siguiente villa o aldea.

Ya tenían casi todo planeado y organizado para la llegada de los pequeños. Aunque aún tenían que detallar y reflexionar bastantes cosas todavía: en el cambio que harían los niños en su rutina; en los gastos —pues los yenes que habían sacado del castillo ya se estaban empezando a acabar—; en el nombre de los pequeños.

Antes, cuando pensaba en el posible nombre de sus hijos, se le hacia todo un lio en la cabeza, pues a la pobre no se le acababan las ideas, y también el hecho de no saber el sexo de los pequeños, se lo complicaba aún más.

Pero ahora, después de haber tenido una seria conversación con su marido, habían definido cuatro nombres, por si acaso. Dos de niña y dos de niño.

Uno era _Yonely*_. A la pelinegra le gustaba bastante, pues era como una linda combinación entre el nombre de sus padres. _Yo_ -naka, _Ne_ -ga, y el _ly_ pues para que rimara.

El otro era _Kyoko_. La verdad no había un gran motivo para este nombre, simplemente Yonaka lo había escuchado en una de las villas por las que habían pasado, cuando una demonio estaba buscando a su hija y solo se la pasaba gritando su nombre, y pues a la pelinegra y al mogeko les gustaba como sonaba.

Para niño uno de ellos era _Ahren_ , que al igual que el de _Kyoko_ , no tenía un gran motivo. Unos cuantos meses antes de que la ojinegra llegara al mundo mogeko, ésta había leído el libro de _La Heredera**_ , y uno de los personajes de éste se llamaba así. Y por alguna razón, mientras pensaba en los posibles nombres de sus hijos, éste vino a su cabeza y le gusto, aunque a Nega no le terminaba de convencer.

La verdad, la de ojos azabache agradecía que su marido no fuera como los típicos hombres que, en esos casos, le hubiera dicho que si a cualquier nombre que ella hubiera propuesto. El mogeko no tenía ningún problema en opinar si algo le gustaba o no, siempre manteniendo aquel carácter cortes propio de él.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba el nombre de _Hasu_ , el cual fue el único nombre que propuso el mogeko verde. No había ninguna necesidad de preguntar el porqué de éste.

Afortunadamente, ya no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran que decidir cuál de esos nombres sería el de los pequeños. Se supone que al ser dos, los niños tendrían que nacer a las treinta y siete o treinta y ocho semanas. La pelinegra llevaba treinta y cuatro semanas de embarazo.

Pronto tendría a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Un par de pequeñitos que eran el producto del amor más real, puro, y peculiar que hubiera experimentado nunca. Era gracioso pensar en que ahora se encontraba gozando de una vida que no se había si quería atrevido a imaginar.

Seguramente, si hace tres o cuatro años, alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría en un castillo lleno de criaturas amarillas llamadas mogekos, que intentarían violarla, y que al final de la historia ella acabaría casada y esperando un hijo de uno de estos; la pelinegra le hubiera preguntado qué clase de droga había consumido.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita? — aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos. El mogeko ya se había despertado.

La joven agito un poco su cabeza para despabilarse.

—No, nada. — contesto ésta rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa y dándole un sorbo al té.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dejando de nuevo a la lluvia como lo único que se podía escuchar en la cabaña.

—Este... ah... ¿Quieres? — hablo rápidamente Yonaka, ofreciéndole la taza de té al contrario.

* * *

 *** Yonely es el único nombre que voy a confirmar para este par de criaturas. Yonely es un Oc de la artista OniShInu en DeviantArt.**

 **** La Heredera es el cuarto libro de la saga La Selección, escrito por Kiera Cass.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 Me escribí ya tres partes de una vez, así que en unos días más voy a sacar otra parte, y pues eso :v**


	3. Dos por dos

**Disclaimer:**

• _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

• _Yonely_ es propiedad de la artista _OniShInu_ en DeviantArt.

* * *

 **3.- Dos por dos.**

Aquello no podía ser peor.

Yonaka se había puesto de parto; y lograr llevarla al hospital de aquella aldea, fue todo un reto para el mogeko verde.

La joven se sostuvo casi completamente de él durante todo el camino. Aunque tuvieron que detenerse varias veces por las fuertes contracciones que le daban a la pobre, a la cual le dolía horrible el simple hecho de moverse.

Inmediatamente llegaron al hospital de aquella aldea, las enfermeras se llevaron a la de cabellos negros a la sala de partos, mientras que, a él literalmente, le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Por más que trataba de encontrar una manera de entrar, siempre lo veía alguna enfermera o doctor, y lo sacaban a patadas de ahí como si se tratase de un perro.

¡Su esposa estaba trayendo al mundo a sus hijos! ¡Debía estar con ella!

Aquello lo estaba desesperando.

Pero por fin, después de un rato que éste diera un par de vueltas de un lado a otro, el gran prosciutto escucho sus plegarias, y una enfermera, que tenía cuernos y cola de demonio, salió rápidamente y lo llevo al quirófano, e inmediatamente al entrar a éste, se podía sentir un ambiente un poco tenso, pues al parecer, aquella enfermera que había salido para ir por él, había tenido una pequeña discusión con las demás para que lo dejaran entrar.

La verdad, las demás enfermeras no querían meterlo al quirófano porque les iba a estorbar. Si de por sí ya les estorbaba ahí un padre de forma humanoide, el cual para lo único que les servía era para cortar el cordón umbilical, para cargar al recién nacido por unos momentos, y para darle apoyo a la madre. Mucho más les estorbaba uno de tan baja estatura, que tan solo servía para lo último.

Estaban unas cuatro enfermeras en aquel cuarto, preparando todo para el parto, mientras la pelinegra estaba ya acostada, tratando de tomar aire.

La de ojos negros se tranquilizó un poco al ver por fin una cara conocida.

Colocaron un banquito junto a una de las esquinas superiores de la cama, para que así él pudiera estar junto a Yonaka. Mas éste tenía la clara instrucción de que pasara lo que pasara, no se podía mover de ahí. Parecía como si fuera un niño castigado que no se podía salir del circulo que habían dibujado sus padres en el piso.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran los quejidos de la de cabello azabache. Sonaba como un gato gimiendo de dolor por que lo acaban de atropellar o lo mordió un perro. Pero en cuestión de minutos, aquellos gemidos de gato pasaron a convertirse en gritos.

Yonaka se agarraba fuertemente de una de las patas de su marido, tratando de buscar la fuerza y el apoyo de éste.

Nega desde donde estaba, lo único que podía hacer era darle palabras de apoyo a su esposa, tratando de confortarla: "lo estás haciendo muy bien", "tranquila", etc. No tenia mucha imaginación en esos momentos como para poder decirle algo más original.

Todo aquello parecía un caos. Con las enfermeras corriendo de un lado para otro; Yonaka que trataba de atender a las indicaciones que éstas le daban, más el dolor y los escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, se lo hacían algo complicado; y Nega que se sentía totalmente inútil.

Pero entonces se escuchó un llanto.

—¡Es una niña! — exclamo una de las enfermeras, limpiando un poco a la pequeña, para después entregársela a la pelinegra.

Yonaka agarraba con fuerza a la niña, mientras acariciaba un poco su cabecita, y sentía como el mogeko se apoyaba un poco en la cama para poder ver mejor a su hija.

—Hola, mi vida... — hablo la ojinegra a la recién nacida, sintiendo ya las lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Un par de minutos después, una de las enfermeras se llevó a la pequeña, para terminar de limpiarle y hacer todos los demás procesos correspondientes.

Ahora tenían rápidamente que alistar las cosas para la segunda criatura.

Pasaron exactamente nueve minutos para que los gritos de Yonaka volvieran a inundar el quirófano.

—¡Es un niño! — hablo la misma enfermera, repitiendo el mismo proceso que con la niña.

Mellizos*. Eran mellizos.

—¡Ya está, Nega! ¡Ya están los dos aquí! — sollozo la de ojos negros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelinegra ya estaba llorando de alegría al por fin tener a sus hijos entre sus brazos, y para cuando se dio cuenta, él también ya tenía un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos carmesí.

En esos momentos, ambos tenían toda una mezcla de emociones, entre alegría, euforia, miedo. Pero si había una palabra que pudiera definir exactamente lo que estaban sintiendo, era el amor. El amor que tenían hacia aquel par de pequeños.

Un par de minutos después de que naciera el segundo, las enfermeras inmediatamente corrieron a Nega del quirófano, para así poder atender a Yonaka y a los pequeños.

El mogeko se fue a sentar a la sala de espera, un poco molesto por la actitud de todos en aquel hospital. Pero al menos ya podía estar algo tranquilo al saber que su esposa y sus hijos estaban bien.

Paso una o dos horas para que Nega pudiera volver con Yonaka.

Una enfermera le aviso que su esposa ya estaba en una de las habitaciones, y en cual. Él, inmediatamente, fue hasta allá, y al entrar, ahí estaba recostada la pelinegra, la cual estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por no dormirse.

El mogeko se subió a la cama y la joven inmediatamente lo coloco en su regazo, para después abrazarlo. Nega sentía como las manos de su amada, acariciaban cerca de la base de sus orejas. Él solo se acurruco más en el pecho de ésta.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No había necesidad.

Hasta que, por fin, dos enfermeras entraron con él par de recién nacidos en brazos, para después entregárselos a sus padres.

La pelinegra cargaba al niño, mientras él cargaba a la niña, poniendo una de sus patas bajo su cabeza, dejando colgando un poco sus pies.

Ambos pequeños eran bastante diferentes. La niña tenía cabellos negros, aunque se lograba ver que también tenía un par de mechones de color verde; tenía un par de pequeños remolinitos que sobresalían de su cabeza, los cuales eran sus orejas, al igual que también tenía aquella característica colita de los mogekos. Mientras el niño, tenía el cabello completamente verde, sus orejas eran de humano y no cargaba con aquella colita. Pero si tenían algo en común. Ambos tenían unos hermosos ojos negros, que habían sacado de su madre.

Eran unas criaturas tan pequeñas e inocentes, no tenían defecto alguno.

Pasaron varios minutos admirando al par de criaturas, y analizando las características de estos para ver que nombre se les acomodaba mejor. Tardaron un rato en decidir, pero al final lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

 _Yonely_ y _Ahren_.

Vaya; rápidamente habían pasado de ser una familia de dos a una familia de cuatro.

Mas, lamentablemente, estaban demasiado entretenidos con la alegría que les provocaba la llegada de los pequeños, que no se percataron de las tropas de mogekos que empezaban a rodear aquel hospital.

* * *

 ***Los mellizos igual pueden ser del mismo sexo, pero pues no encontré una mejor definición para cuando** **son niño y niña**.

 **Ya se prendió esta mierda :D después de dos largas introducciones, por fin ya va a empezar lo bueno. Aunque debo decir que no estoy nada satisfecha en como quedo esta parte, pero weno :v**

 **PD: No a la discriminación de mogekos :0**


	4. Fuego de infierno

**Disclaimer:** _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

* * *

 **4.- Fuego de infierno.**

—Fueron un niño y una niña, señor. — informo uno de los mogekos temblando un poco —Nacieron hace tres días en una de las aldeas del sur.

El rey del castillo saboreaba el tequila que tenía servido en un vaso, escuchando atentamente aquello.

—Varias de nuestras tropas lograron rodear el hospital donde estos se encontraban, pero, de alguna forma lograron escaparse. — continúo explicando el mogeko.

Todo eso había sido muy raro. Tenían no solamente el hospital rodeado, sino toda aquella aldea estaba llena de montones de sus tropas, así que ¿Cómo demonios era posible que se hayan podido escapar sin dejar rastro alguno? Lo único que habían logrado encontrar como prueba de que habían conseguido huir, era los cadáveres de algunos de sus soldados, que estaban afuera de un establo, cerca de aquella aldea y de la villa de las brujas. Algunos de aquellos mogekos habían sido rebanados o decapitados por la katana del ex guardián del VII piso, pero otros, por alguna razón, tenían profundos rasguños y mordidas de algún tipo de animal.

—¿Hace tres días? — cuestiono el contrario.

—Si, señor.

El cuarto quedo en silencio mientras mogeko analizaba bien esas palabras, para un par de segundos después levantarse hecho una rabia y lanzar con fuerza el vaso contra una de las paredes haciendo que éste se rompiera en el acto.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios no los han atrapado!? ¿¡Qué acaso esperan una carta de invitación!? ¡Búsquenlos hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario! ¡Quiero a esa chica, al defectuoso, y a ese par de engendros aquí ahora mismo!

—Si, señor. — menciono el mogeko tratando de no tartamudear.

—¡Largo, imbécil! — grito el rey al ver que el mogeko seguía ahí parado viéndolo. Éste solo asintió y salió rápidamente de los aposentos de su majestad.

El rey estaba totalmente rojo de ira. Por más que los años pasaran, él seguía sin entender bien que era lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué con las tantas jóvenes que pisaban ese castillo, él seguía deseándola a ella? ¿Por qué los llameantes ojos de ésta seguían quemando su alma?

Bueno, la respuesta era muy fácil: Yonaka era preciosa. Tenía grandes atributos físicos y un hermoso rostro que no tenía imperfección alguna. Yonaka poseía una gran belleza, propia de una reina. Aparte de que ésta había mostrado una fuerza y valentía que ninguna otra joven que haya pisado esas tierras había mostrado antes.

Tal vez el hecho de que fue una de las pocas chicas —o quizá la única— que había logrado escapar de él, y que había huido con su contraparte, hacía que aun la deseara tanto. Un deseo tan ardiente que iba a acabar por consumirle y volverle cenizas.

Aquella joven había encendido una llama en él que ardía como fuego de infierno en su piel. Llama que acabaría quemando su carne y hueso si no hacía algo al respecto.

El sol atrapado en su negro cabello ardía en él sin control. Aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco al punto que ya hasta podía sentir sus patas contorneando con firmeza las caderas y los pechos de ésta; podía escuchar sus gemidos y llantos; podía saborear su piel ardiente, emperlada en sudor. Ya podía sentir como la hacía suya.

Yonaka era una joya, la más bella reliquia, y por eso, le hervía la sangre al saber que tan hermosa joya estaba en las sucias manos de aquel defecto verde.

Cuando los atrapara, ya no solo iba a asesinar a aquel traidor, iba a hacer de sus días un infierno, tanto que hasta el mismo Nega-Mogeko iba a suplicarle de rodillas que lo matara.

Y en cuanto a aquel par de bastardos, al niño lo convertiría en bocadillo. Encadenaría a sus progenitores frente a la jaula de los mogekos locos, para que estos escucharan claramente el sonido de los filosos dientes de montones de mogekos arrancando ruidosamente la delicada piel de la criatura.

Mientras que a la niña la convertiría en uno más de sus juguetes, al igual que a su madre. Tendría su sello personal. Haría con esa niña lo que no pudo hacer con Moge-ko. Todo en presencia del defectuoso.

Si; eso haría. Iba a atraparlos así tuviera que quemar cada aldea del reino.

 _«¡Oh gran prosciutto, ten piedad de ella!»_

 _«¡Oh gran prosciutto, ten piedad de mí!»_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 Me inspire en la canción de Hellfire del soundtrack del Jorobado de Notre Dame, porque por alguna razón siento que el rey mogeko se parece a Frolo (o Frollo, no se como se escribe) xd … y pues eso v:**

 **Y ahora sí, me desapareceré como un mes de esta historia para poder escribir otras tres partes :v**


	5. Corazón irrompible

When te acuerdas que estos son one-shots y que ya nacieron los niños, así que ya puedes empezar con los AU :D

 **Advertencia:**

•Human _AU_ (Alternative Universe).

Ésta parte si va a estar muuuuuuuuy larga :v

 **Disclaimer:**

• _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

• _Yonely_ es propiedad de la artista _OniShInu_ en DeviantArt.

* * *

 **5.- Corazón irrompible.**

Los mellizos eran toda una ternura.

Nega miraba con suma ternura a sus hijos, los cuales ya estaban en un par de incubadoras de los cuneros.

Hubo varias complicaciones en el parto: Primero, llegaron al hospital casi corriendo, porque a Yonaka se le había roto la fuente; y luego, como después de bastante rato a la de cabello azabache no le daban demasiadas contracciones, tuvo que haber un cambio de planes y ser cesaría. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, bien pudo haber sido parto natural, pero pues era un hospital privado, y querían sacarle más dinero del de la cuenta al pobre. Pero bueno, ahora ya no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso. Su esposa y sus hijos estaban bien, y ese era el punto.

Iba a ir a la cafetería del hospital por algo de tomar, pero su camino se vio desviado cuando una enfermera llego a decirle que la pelinegra ya estaba en uno de los cuartos y en cual. Fue directamente hacia allá. El café podía esperar.

Inmediatamente entro al cuarto, vio a la de ojos negros haciéndose la dormida, lo cual él noto en seguida. Ella nunca dormía del lado izquierdo.

Jalo una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, y la puso junto a la cama para poder sentarse.

Tomo con delicadeza la mano de la joven, para después depositar un beso en el dorso de está. Ella sonrió al sentirlo. Entre abrió un poco los ojos, para voltear a verle.

—Hola... — murmuró la de cabello azabache, sin quitar aquella dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

El peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto éste, apartando un poco el fleco que cubría el ojo derecho de su esposa.

—Adolorida. — respondió ella, para después soltar una risita algo cansada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. En cierta parte, ambos aún estaban procesado todo lo que acababa de pasar, que ya eran padres y todo eso. El simple hecho de pensar en aquel par de pequeños y en la familia que eran ahora, les causaba una gran alegría.

—¿Ya fuiste a ver a los niños? —pregunto de repente la de ojos azabache. El contrario asintió —Ambos están preciosos.

—Como su madre.

La pelinegra rio.

—Si, claro. — hablo ésta sarcástica — Ahren se parece mucho a ti; y Yonely... es como una mezcla entre ambos.

Nega iba a contestar, más el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose, le interrumpió.

Entro una mujer un par de años menor que el peliverde, pero mayor que Yonaka. Tenía unos largos cabellos rubios, piel beige, y ojos marrones. Usaba un pantalón blanco, y una blusa corta de color salmón.

La pareja la reconoció inmediatamente, más les sorprendía bastante el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí. La rubia les sonrió.

—¿Cómo están los padres primerizos? — pregunto ésta con alegría, mientras se les acercaba.

—Bien, gracias. — contesto la joven, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? — cuestiono el mayor aún confundido. No es que le molestara que _Hada_ estuviera allí, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

— _Moffuro_ me llamo, me dijo que los niños ya habían nacido, y en qué hospital estaban. Y entonces vine corriendo.

Nega se quedó analizando aquello. Él si le había llamado a Moffuro para decirle que ya habían nacido los niños, y en qué hospital estaban. Y al parecer, éste se fue corriendo a decirle a los demás, porque si le dijo a Hada donde estaban, obviamente también le había ido a decir a los demás.

Como ya había dicho, no es que le molestara que vinieran, tanto Hada, Moffuro y los demás eran como su familia, como sus hermanos. Pero tampoco los quería tener a todos ahí amontonados en esos momentos.

Los tres estuvieron platicando por varios minutos. Hablaban sobre los niños, todo el drama que hubo con lo de la cesaría, y esas cosas. Era una plática agradable, aunque la de ojos marrones hacia uno que otro comentario con la intención de poner rojos de vergüenza al par de padres primerizos. Así, hasta que la rubia se cansó de tanta conversación, y entonces se fue a sentar a una de las sillas que estaban en la esquina del cuarto, y se puso a leer una de las revistas que estaban ahí.

La pareja ya estaba algo cansada. Eran como las ocho de la mañana, y con todo lo del alboroto del nacimiento de los pequeños, necesitaban descansar.

Ella se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, mientras él, por varios minutos, se quedó observándola aun con aquella sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Hasta que el sueño acabo por vencerle y se quedó dormido en aquella silla; pero al cabo de un rato, los gritos desesperados de Hada llamando a una de las enfermeras le despertaron.

Nega no entendía que estaba pasando. Se tallo un poco los ojos para tratar de aclarar su vista. Cuando lo consiguió, se quedó aun un par de segundos sin entender nada, hasta que por fin volteo a ver bien a Yonaka. Ésta estaba totalmente pálida, y un gran charco de sangre empezaba a escurrir por debajo de las cobijas que la cubrían.

La de ojos negros también se despertó por los gritos de la rubia, intento decir algo, pero inmediatamente sintió un horrible y punzante dolor en la cabeza. Se llevo una de sus manos a la frente, mientras ya empezaba a sentir húmedo debajo de ella. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Se sentía muy cansada, muy débil.

Por fin llego una enfermera, la cual al analizar por un momento la situación puso una cara de: "¡Pues si me dicen antes!". Realmente la mujer estaba bastante tranquila, pues ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Aquello los tranquilizo un poco.

La enfermera se puso un par de guantes de látex, los cuales tenía guardados en los bolsillos de su uniforme, y aparto las cobijas que cubrían a la joven. El peliverde no puso mucha, o más bien nada de atención a lo que hacia la enfermera, pero suponía que no era algo muy agradable por los gestos de incomodidad que hacia la de cabello azabache.

Mas fue entonces, cuando la expresión de la enfermera cambio a una de miedo y preocupación. Algo no estaba bien. La mujer se quitó rápidamente uno de los guantes, y fue a presionar varias veces el botoncito que estaba al lado de la cama. Un par de segundos después llegaron varias enfermeras más, y un par de doctores.

Todo aquello era un lio, y lo peor es que nadie les explicaba que demonios estaba pasando. Ni siquiera se percataron de que ellos estaban ahí. Hasta que, por fin, uno de los doctores los vio, para después mandar a un par de enfermeras que los sacaran de ahí.

Estas tuvieron que sacar al peliverde casi a la fuerza. Incluso Hada tuvo que ayudarles un poco. Pero lograron sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a la sala de espera.

Paso media hora. La rubia intentaba aparentar estar tranquila, mientras trataba de animar al peliverde, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que Yonaka era fuerte y esto no sería nada para ella. Él si estaba más que angustiado. Nadie le explicaba que era lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo que se veía, no era absolutamente nada bueno. Llegaron Moffuro y _San_ , quienes después de que la de ojos marrones les explicara la situación, estos estaban en la misma posición que ésta: tratando de animarle.

Quería ir a ver a los niños para intentar calmarse, pero no lo hizo, no se movería de ahí sin que le dieran noticias de su esposa. Fue una media hora de mucha angustia.

Hasta que, por fin, una de las enfermeras que estuvo en todo aquel caos, salió y fue rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Esta tenía una expresión entre lástima y pena. Hablaba con un tono bastante serio, explicándole con algo de trabajo, lo que había sucedido.

Y entonces, Nega sintió como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría encima. Su mundo y su corazón se hicieron añicos en cuestión de segundos.

Ella se había ido. Había muerto.

* * *

 _—... ¿Esto no es ilegal? — preguntó Nega después de que habían pasado por un montón de puertas de aquel hospital, las cuales todas decían: "Solo personal autorizado"._

 _La pelinegra no contestó, y solo siguió pasando por aquellas puertas y pasillos, tratando de que no los vieran._

 _Aquella noche, Yonaka había ido a verle al hospital, como era costumbre desde que él estaba internado ahí. Platicaron un rato, mientras comían de los dulces que ella siempre tenía guardados en su mochila. Así, hasta que una muy descabellada idea cruzó por la cabeza de la más joven. Ésta rápidamente le quito todos los cables que lo tenían conectado al monitor de los latidos, el suero, y todo lo demás. No es como que los necesitara mucho, pero aún se le hacía extraño por parte de ella. La joven se puso a buscar por todo el cuarto un par de zapatos, hasta que, después de unos dos minutos pudo dar con ellos. Por más que le preguntaba que estaba, o que planeaba hacer, la pelinegra no le respondía. Después, casi a la fuerza, ésta hizo que él se parara y se apoyara en ella, pues a éste le dolía aun cada parte de su cuerpo. Y así, la joven agarro la bolsa de dulces, y se lo llevo de pasillo en pasillo, tratando de que nadie los viera. Hasta que, por fin, después de un rato, llegaron a donde Yonaka quería que llegaran: la azotea._

 _La pelinegra trato de ayudar al peliverde a sentarse en la barda, pero él se negó inmediatamente. Ya se había sentido todo el camino como un niño pequeño, así que mínimo quería hacer algo tan sencillo como eso, solo._

 _A unos cuantos metros —tal vez centímetros— debajo de la barda, había una especie de tejado o algo así, que impedía que cayeras de la azotea; si no fuera por eso, seguramente, con todo lo ocurrido, la joven de preparatoria jamás lo hubiera llevado ahí._

 _Las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas del cielo se veían hermosas desde ahí; al igual que la luna, llena y plateada, que coronaba aquel hermoso paisaje._

 _Nega tenía casi toda su atención puesta en el cielo. Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que la de cabello azabache se estaba empezando a quitar el saco marrón de su uniforme escolar. Haciendo que el peliverde se preguntara como por milésima vez, si aquella joven frente a él realmente lo quería, o si solo quería provocarlo para que dé una vez por todas ya follaran, y así ella ganara una apuesta que hizo con alguien o algo así. Aquello realmente era bastante absurdo, pero para él en ese entonces tenía mucha lógica._

 _—Señorita... ¿Qué está haciendo?_

 _La pelinegra seguía sin contestarle. Estaba demasiado perdida en su cabeza, aun sorprendida de que pudo recordar por donde se llegaba a la azotea, y que pudo llevar al de ojos marrones hasta ahí sin que nadie los viera._

 _Se quito su saco marrón y con éste intento tapar al peliverde, el cual se movió inmediatamente que noto las intenciones de la más joven._

 _—Espera, déjame taparte. — hablo dulcemente la pelinegra, explicando lo ya evidente._

 _El muchacho solo traía puesto la bata del hospital. Se iba a morir de frío ahí arriba._

 _—Eso no es necesario, señorita. Así estoy bien. — contestó éste rápidamente. No quería molestarla, y que fuera ella la que pasara frío._

 _Yonaka bien sabía que aquello le molestaba al peliverde. Pues él era un caballero, él era siempre tan atentó y dulce con ella. Así que, por eso, aunque sea por una sola vez, ella quería ser tan atenta y dulce con él. No es como que antes no lo hubiera sido, pero, aun así._

 _—¡Vamos, no seas necio! — exclamo ella con tranquilidad, pero con un tono un poco chillón._

 _De alguna forma, casi a la fuerza, ésta logro tapar al peliverde, colocando el saco sobre sus hombros. A él seguía sin parecerle bien aquello. La joven rio ante la expresión de "molestia" que puso el contrario, entonces otra idea cruzo por su cabeza. Ésta se sentó en las piernas del de ojos marrones, haciendo después que éste la rodeara con sus brazos. Listo, ahora ninguno de los dos tendría frio. Fue ahora él quien rio ante esto._

 _La de cabellos negros abrió la bolsa del supermercado, la cual estaba llena de almendras cubiertas de chocolate, y dulcecitos de menta._

 _Pasaron la noche comiendo dulces bajo las estrellas, mientras reían, tratando de buscar figuras entre aquellos puntos brillantes del cielo: "Esa es muy bonita", "¡Mira esa! La que parece un conejo pequeño", "Esa de allá tiene forma de un gato deforme". Hasta que entonces, él sintió los labios de la joven besando su mejilla. Fue un beso bastante inocente y fugaz, pero fue suficiente para que el mayor se sonrojara levemente._

 _Yonaka sonrió ante la reacción del mayor. Bajo la bolsa de dulces y la dejo en el suelo. Se quedo mirando con cierto detalle el rostro del contario, mientras él aún tenía la mirada puesta en el cielo._

 _—Nega. — murmuro la más joven, llamando la atención del peliverde._

 _Era de las pocas veces que él la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre, pues, así como él siempre le llamaba señorita, ella lo llamaba mogeko defectuoso, una extraña combinación entre el apellido de éste, y que todos le decían defectuoso._

 _—¿Sí? — pregunto él, mirando directamente a los ojos azabache de ésta._

 _Yonaka se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, pues la verdad, solo había dicho aquello por el mero placer de pronunciar su nombre. Pero entonces, ésta puso su atención en el par de moretones y rasguños que el contrario tenía en el rostro; sobre todo en la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla derecha, que a diferencia de las demás, ésta no era reciente, y la cual a ella siempre le causaba tanta curiosidad._

 _Suavemente, empezó a delinear las heridas del peliverde con sus dedos, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la de él. Estaba hipnotizada por los ojos cafés —que tenían cierto brillo rojizo— de éste._

 _—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer ninguna tontería._

 _Él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Tal vez lo de la lejía, lo de la Hannah Baker, y actualmente, lo de la autopista, ninguno de esos tres intentos había dado resultado. Tres intentos de suicidio por parte del peliverde, y ninguno había dado resultado. Tal vez ya era hora de que él ya se diera por vencido con eso, y entendiera de una vez por todas que aún le quedaban varios años más de vida. Pero ella aún tenía el miedo de que éste, en algún momento, por algo muy malo que volviera a pasar, hiciera un cuarto o hasta quinto intento, y en una de esas, acabara consiguiendo quitarse la vida._

 _Nega vacilo un poco. No quería prometer algo que no sabía si iba a cumplir. Pero entonces, de un momento a otro, sintió como los labios de Yonaka ya estaban sobre los suyos. Ella lo había besado, y él correspondió gustoso. El beso empezó algo tierno y un poco torpe, pera después, poco a poco ir tomando un tono más apasionante. Podía sentir el rico sabor de los duces en sus labios. Todo aquello era más que perfecto._

 _Pero después de un rato, cuando sus pulmones ya empezaban a reclamar aire, se separaron, dejando aquel hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios, diminuta prueba de la que acababa de pasar. Yonaka sentía la respiración del contrario mezclándose con la suya, al igual que sentía como su corazón quería salírsele del pecho._

 _—Por favor... — susurro ella en un tono casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara._

...

Nega abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Solo fue un sueño. Un recuerdo, más bien. Ahora un muy triste recuerdo.

Aquello había sido hace mucho, meses después de que empezaran a salir. Era cuando aún no estaba dentro de sus planes el hecho de casarse o mucho menos tener hijos, eso ya vendría después.

Momentos felices iban y venían a su cabeza tratando de engañarlo, pero al final, la realidad volvía a atacarlo.

Habían pasado como unas treinta y seis horas, tal vez menos, desde el fallecimiento de la pelinegra. La joven murió por una hemorragia postparto; por negligencia de los médicos al no darle la medicación adecuada después del parto. Bien podría demandar y todo eso, pero no estaba de humor para meterse en asuntos legales, y aparte ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Yonaka ya había muerto, y hacer todo ese drama y papeleo no iba a revivirla.

Limpio rápidamente el par de lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos marrones, los cuales estaban algo rojos e hinchados.

Se sentó en aquella mullida cama, y se quedó un par de segundos viendo hacia la nada, tratando de despabilarse.

Vio con tristeza el ahora lado vacío de la cama.

Paseo su mirada por todo el cuarto, hasta que se topó con su reflejo en el espejo del tocador frente a él.

Tenía un par de moretones en el rostro, cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Pues, unas cinco o seis horas después de la muerte de la pelinegra, su hermano, _Rei_ , y el hermano de ésta, _Shinya_ , llegaron inmediatamente a golpearle.

 _«—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!»_

Él no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para intentar defenderse. En esos momentos estaba tan devastado, que en cierta parte creía que se lo merecía.

Los demás tuvieron que meterse para defenderle. Tardaron un poco, pero lograron separarlos.

Nega lo sabía. Aquellos dos vivían obsesionados con Yonaka. Tal vez fue un golpe bastante fuerte para ellos, enterarse de que ella ya no estaba. Desde el principio, había sido una lucha entre los tres por ver cual lograba conquistar a la pelinegra, y por fortuna o desgracia, él fue el ganador.

Miro el traje negro, bastante elegante y recién planchado, que estaba colgado en un gancho, en la perilla de la puerta.

Fue a encender la regadera.

Aquel sería un día muy complicado.

* * *

Los mellizos usaban unos lindos mamelucos de color blanco, y estaban tapaditos con unas cobijitas del mismo color.

Nega arrullaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, tratando de hacer que se durmiera. Pero Yonely solo se le quedaba viendo con esa carita entre ternura y confusión de los bebes, mientras metía una de sus manitas a su boca.

Hada ya había logrado que Ahren se durmiera, y ahora lo veía con mucha ternura. El _Extraño_ —así era como les gustaba llamarle— estaba parado junto a él, pensando en sus cosas. Mientras los otros tres estaban platicando en voz baja.

Había bastante más gente ahí —todos vistiendo de negro—, pues la de ojos azabache, al ser tan dulce y alegre —aunque él sabía que parte de esa alegría era fingida—, tenía varios amigos y conocidos. A la gran mayoría no los conocía él realmente.

También estaban Rei y Shinya, pero el peliverde no intercambio palabra alguna con ellos, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas.

El ataúd de la ojinegra ya estaba ahí, listo para ir al cementerio. Él desde hace un par de minutos se había quedado mirándolo.

Tenía una pelea interna. Parte de él le gritaba, le exigía que lo abriera; que tenía que verla para terminar de asimilar que todo aquello estaba pasando realmente. Pero otra le decía que no; que así lo dejara; que se quedara con la última imagen que tenía en su cabeza de ella. Quién sabe cuál de las dos era la mejor opción, pero al final, decidió hacer caso a la primera. Quería despedirse bien.

Dejo a su hija con el albino por un momento, y se acercó.

Abrió con lentitud la caja, con miedo. Deseando en el fondo que todo aquello fuera simplemente una pesadilla, que no fuera real; que al abrir el ataúd estaría cualquier otra persona, menos ella. Pero no, lamentablemente, aquello era totalmente real.

Y si, allí estaba ella.

Tenía la piel totalmente blanca, tersa, pero sobre todo fría; sus cabellos negros estaban amarrados en sus características trenzas, pero con un pasador en forma de flor que recogía su fleco, dejando apreciar por completo su ahora tan pálido rostro. Usaba un hermoso vestido de color azul rey, y unos zapatos negros, mientras su mano izquierda era adornada por un par de anillos: el anillo de compromiso y el anillo de matrimonio.

Perecía como una muñeca de porcelana. Tan hermosa, delicada y sin vida.

La muerte pudo quitar la miel de su aliento, pero no tuvo el poder para robarle la belleza.

—Señorita... — alcanzó a murmurar esté con la voz quebrada, antes de plantar un beso en la frente de la pelinegra por última vez.

La enterraron junto a las tumbas de los padres de ésta, que murieron hace unos años en un trágico accidente, que de accidente no tenia nada, pero ese era otro asunto.

Listo, se había quedado solo. Todo había sido tan repentino, que no acababa de procesarlo. La idea de que la de ojos negros ya no estaba, no le podía aun caber en la cabeza. Era algo extraño.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora lo único que le quedaba era aprender a vivir con ello, por más imposible que sonara, tenía que aprender a hacerlo.

No iba a cometer ninguna locura. Sus hijos lo necesitaban más que a nadie. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellos. Desde ahora todo iba a ser totalmente diferente; ahora le tocaba a él hacer el papel de padre y madre. No sabía cómo iba a poder criar a los niños sin Yonaka. Le haría mucha falta.

Hada lo veía desde lejos, con el niño en brazos, preguntándose que seria de aquellas tres pobres almas.

Ahora no estaba ni Yonaka ni Hasu para poder hacerse cargo de aquel pobre muchacho. No es como que Nega fuera un niño pequeño. Él bien podía hacerse cargo de los niños sin ayuda de nadie, pero por el momento, éste estaba tan flébil, que alguien más tenía que hacerse cargo hasta que el peliverde esté en condiciones para poder hacerlo solo.

Estaba entre ella y Moffuro, pues los demás no estaban muy dispuestos a encargarse. Ellos tampoco querían hacerse cargo, pero bueno, el albino era el que vivía más cerca y tenía mejor relación con el peliverde; y ella era la que tenía mejor habilidad con los niños, pues era maestra en un jardín de niños.

Solo esperaba que el pobre pudiera tener la misma resiliencia que ha, aunque sea fingido en anteriores ocasiones trágicas como esa.

¿Qué clase de maldición tenía? ¿Qué clase de pecado había cometido aquel muchacho para merecer todo aquello? ¿Qué clase de afán tenía la vida de quitarle a todo aquel ser que llego a amar?

La rubia sabía que al peliverde siempre le gustaba aparentar que tenía un corazón irrompible. Pero aquello era una vil mentira, por más duro que fuera, todos tenían sus puntos de quiebre, y ella fue uno de los de él.

 _«¿Como se cura un corazón que esta tan triste? ¿Como llegar al final de días infelices? ¿Como sobrevivir cuando quieres morirte?»_

* * *

 **No me gusto nada :v siento que esta peor que episodio de la rosa de guadalupe. No me acuerdo ni que me fume cuando se me ocurrió xd**

 **Aparte de que según yo, el hada del prosciutto es hombre xd pero aquí la hice mujer porque quiero y porque puedo :v**

 **Y también se dan cuenta que es la primera vez en esta historia que pongo a Nega y Yonaka de cariñositos, re románticos, pero a mi se me ocurre matarla :v soy increíble xd**

 **PD: no lo había dicho antes, pero thanks por las reviews a la única personita que lee esto por aquí :3**

 **PD 2: perdón por si hay alguna falla ortográfica, como no me gusto ya ni lo revise bien :v**


	6. Flores

**Disclaimer:**

• _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner

• _Yonely_ es propiedad de la artista _OniShInu_ en DeviantArt.

* * *

 **6.- Flores**

Por fin habían llegado a aquel pueblo.

Las pequeñas construcciones eran rústicas y algo estrechas entre sí. Era un lugar bastante bonito. Varios mogekos, ángeles, demonios, y demás seres caminaban por las calles de aquel lugar.

El mogeko fue a buscar algún lugar donde pudieran quedarse esa noche, mientras ella iba a tomar un pequeño descanso con los pequeños, en una de las bancas que había ahí.

No podía quitarle la mirada a ese par de nenes. Eran tan bonitos.

El par de pequeños estaban acomodaditos en una caja como de zapatos; que era adornada por la cabeza de una rosa roja.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, vio que junto al montón de cobijas en las que ella estaba acurrucada, había una rosa de color rojo, que había sido puesta ahí por el mogeko.

La joven veía las guirnaldas rosadas que decoraban las calles de aquel pueblo. Sonreía con nostalgia al verlas, recordando cuando iba a la secundaria y tenía que pasarse todo un día con sus compañeros de clase, haciendo esas guirnaldas para el día de las madres.

Le divertía el hecho de pensar que tal vez en varios meses escucharía a aquellos pequeños llamarla "mamá". Era algo tiernamente curioso.

Mientras estaba tan consentida en esos pensamientos y en sus hijos, un grupo de cuatro mogekos, todos de pelaje blanco y con uniformes de soldados de color azul marino, se dedicaban a observarla desde lejos. Ninguno hacía nada, solo la veían. Ella en ningún momento se percató de esto.

Cuando se fue, tres de estos mogekos se dedicaron a seguirla, mientras el otro iba con las demás tropas de mogekos Hashasky que había en aquel pueblo.

—Avisad al general que los hemos encontrado.

Si; el rey no era el único que buscaba con desesperó a aquella familia.

* * *

 **Corto y tarde, pero a tiempo :v (?**

 **Creo que voy a hacer otras cuatro o cinco partes con los mellizos aún de bebes, y luego me voy a saltar como unos cuatro años.**

 **PD: díganme que no fui la única a la que la ponían a hacer guirnaldas para el día de las madres :v**


	7. Espuma

**Disclaimer:**

• _Mogeko Castle_ es creación de Funamusea/Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner.

•Yonely es propiedad de la artista OniShInu en DeviantArt.

* * *

 **7.- Espuma**

Yonaka llenaba aquel par de tinas con agua tibia.

Estaba algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que bañaría a los niños. Aunque antes había visto varias veces como se hacía: con los hijos de las amigas de su madre, o con los de sus primas, incluso ahora con las jóvenes de las aldeas con sus hijos, pero aun así no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ella.

Pero tenía que aprovechar ahora que, por fin, después de nueve días del nacimiento de los mellizos, habían encontrado una posada medianamente cómoda para poder quedarse, y donde la pelinegra pudo conseguir prestadas las cosas para poder bañarlos.

A Ahren ya se le había caído el cordón hace un par de días, pero a Yonely aún no. Aunque bien sabía la mayor que el hecho de que aún no se le hubiera caído no era un impedimento para poder bañarla.

Le habían dicho que el baño en los recién nacidos era más para formar un mayor vínculo afectivo con estos, que por higiene; así que por eso insistió un poco a Nega para que le ayudara, para que así aquello fuera un momento especial entre los cuatro.

Aunque el mogeko seguía algo frustrado por lo que paso el día del nacimiento de los pequeños. Quien sabe que les hubiera pasado si aquella enfermera no les hubiera avisado de había tropas de mogekos rodeando el hospital; quien sabe que les hubiera pasado si ésta no les hubiera ayudado a salir por la bodega del hospital; quien sabe que les hubiera pasado si la pelinegra no se hubiera percatado a tiempo de que unos cuantos mogekos aun los seguían; y quien sabe que les hubiera pasado si aquel... extraño, no hubiera aparecido de la nada para ayudarles. Si; todo había sido muy raro.

Se sentía inútil. Tenía su orgullo algo herido, así que, tal vez, el hecho de que pudiera ayudarla lo animaría un poco.

Casi ya todas las cosas estaban listas, ya había desvestido a los niños y los había envuelto a cada uno en una toalla sobre la cama. Yonaka miró a los pequeños. Empezaría con la niña por haber sido la que había nacido primero, así que ésta agarró a la pequeña para poder empezar a bañarla.

Yonely estaba bastante tranquila, solo se había quejado un poco cuando se estaba medio acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua.

Realmente, la cosa no era tan difícil, aunque a la joven se le complicaba un poco el hecho de tener que sostener a la pequeña todo el tiempo con una mano y limpiarla solamente con la otra.

Casi todo el tiempo, el ex guardián del VII piso no podía evitar sonreír al ver a la pelinegra chiquear a la niña. Eran bastante tiernas las caras y vocecillas que ésta ponía.

Pasaron tres, o tal vez cuatro minutos para que Yonaka sacara a Yonely del agua, y la cubriera con una toalla de color rosa. Recostó a la pequeña sobre la cama para así poder sacarla bien. La secaba de a toquecitos con la toalla, sobre todo las partes de la cara y el cordón.

El mogeko estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, viendo con atención lo que hacía su esposa, para así en algún momento poder hacerlo él. Ella sonreía al ver lo interesado que estaba el contrario en poder ayudarla con los niños. Aunque no podía negar que aquella escena parecía más como si él fuera un niño pequeño que veía curioso lo que hacía su madre con su hermana menor.

La joven froto algo de crema en su mano para calentarla un poco y así no le molestara a la pequeña, aunque esto no sirvió de mucho, pues al empezar a masajearla, los llantos de la niña se hicieron presentes.

La ojinegra comenzó a arrullarla para tratar de calmarla un poco, y cuando lo consiguió, Yonaka la cubrió un poco con la toalla para después mirar a su marido, indicándole así que ahora le tocaba trabajar a él.

Éste tomo aire. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Como acabarían de bañar a los niños, y como no usaban talco, lo único que tendría que hacer era ponerles el pañal y el mameluco.

Miro el par de mamelucos: el de color rosa con orejas y cuerno de unicornio era el de Yonely; y el de color amarillo con orejas y pies de leoncito era el de Ahren… ¿O era al revés?

Bueno, como sea, mientras no les pusiera el pañal en la cabeza, todo estaría bien ¿No?

Nega, como pudo, comenzó a vestir a la niña, la cual aún seguía sollozando un poco.

Y entonces, de pronto, una risita se escapó de los labios de la ojinegra al escuchar a su marido hablarle a la pequeña: "Ya... ya... tranquila, corazón." Aquello sorprendió un poco a la joven. Al parecer no había tenido que insistirle al contrario para que chiqueara un poco a los mellizos.

Nega estuvo casi todo el tiempo hablando con la niña. Chiqueándola, así como lo hacía Yonaka.

La pelinegra tenía la mirada puesta en él, supervisando lo que hacía y tratando de ayudarlo un poco: "El cordón tiene que quedar afuera del pañal", "Cuidado con su cabecita", "Los chupetes están en la bolsa", "Ponle poquito perfume en el pijama". Yonaka trataba de no meterse demasiado, para que así él pudiera hacerlo solo, a la vez que ésta trataba de no reírse ante lo tierno de la escena.

La pequeña aun soltaba pequeños sollozos, más a medida que iba escuchando la voz de su papá, se calmaba de poco a poco, hasta el punto que cuando éste termino de vestirla, Yonely cayo rápidamente dormida.

Muy bien. Ya habían terminado con uno, y ahora solo tenían que hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Con Ahren fue más fácil, pues ambos ya estaban un poco más seguros de lo que hacían, aparte de que les ayudo bastante que el niño era un poco más tranquilo que su hermana.

Pero Nega tuvo que vestir al niño sin la supervisión de la pelinegra, pues ésta tenía que tirar el agua de las tinas, y devolverlas a quien se las había prestado.

Y por fin, después de un largo rato, los niños ya estaban dormiditos, uno junto a otro sobre el colchón. Mientras, sus padres acomodaban todas las cosas de estos.

Cuando terminaron, Yonaka por fin pudo caer rendida en la cama, junto a los mellizos. Se volteó para poder ver a sus pequeños ya limpiecitos. El mogeko se sentó al otro lado de la cama, dejando así a los niños en el medio. Veía a su esposa y a sus hijos con ternura. Ella al darse cuenta de esto le devolvió la sonrisa, para después tomarlo de la mano. Lo habían hecho bien.

Mas aquel hermoso momento de paz para ambos se vio interrumpido por los llantos de Yonely seguido por los de Ahren.

Si; era muy bello para ser cierto.

* * *

 **¡Por fin he vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? :3**

 **He estado algo ocupada últimamente y aparte que no tenia mucha inspiración, pero al fin pude darme un tiempo y escribir algo.**

 **Aun tengo varios pendientes así que no prometo que publique una nueva parte de esta historia pronto :v Así que disfruten esta parte porque no habrá más por un tiempo.**

 **PD: Ya me arrepentí de ponerle Ahren al niño :v**


End file.
